1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slack adjusters and, more particularly, a slack adjuster that will perform adequate take up when used on narrow gauge rail cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slack adjusters are provided in the brake rigging of railway vehicles to automatically adjust the slack in the brake rigging to maintain the brake cylinder piston rod travel within a specified distance. Brake cylinder piston rod travel is important for proper balancing of the fluid pressure in the brake cylinder so that all brakes on a train operate under the same conditions and timing and to ensure the substantially uniform braking forces are applied to each set of wheels on each car in the train. Unfortunately, conventional slack adjusters do not provide for sufficient take up in the desired compressed state when used on narrow gauge rail cars. Accordingly, there is a need for a slack adjusting having a compact design for use with narrow gauge rail cars.